


Vampire Date Night

by Noir_Dix



Series: Adventures in Furnishings [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: (secret Cardi), F/M, Mary angst, New clothes!, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, beloved new hooptie, opium bed, tragedy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix
Summary: Really, Dix? That's your title?...(I wrote it without one.)Enjoy. It's fun & fluffy.
Relationships: Cardi C/Dix
Series: Adventures in Furnishings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Dix blinked slowly awake.

Lights were on.

 _Overhead_ lights were on.

She stretched, thankful yet again for the canopy.

A slight shade hovered at the end of the bed.

_Well._

"Aren't you cute? I could just eat you up."

He stared; the bed linens had slid down with her stretch, leaving her exposed.

He was always hard. She was always wet. It was truly a match made in hell.

He coughed a little.

"Don't go making promises that you don't intend to keep."

"Moi?"

He really did look delicious.

He wore a pair of very black, custom cut _jeans_. They were a match to any of his suit pants... Leave it to Basil to find a way to tailor dungarees.

Same crazy man that she had to brow-beat for years, to get some new threads.

She shifted uncomfortably, remembering.

He frowned.

"Sorry."

"Hm."

He was also wearing a black turtleneck pullover. It was thickly corded with plush chenille.

Dix was a touchy-feely _fiend_. He came to sit on the side of the bed. He started with his nylon socks, & then, his black monkstrap shoes, as she fingered the soft fabric.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, enamored.

"Mall."

She blinked some more.

"My word, you were busy that night."

"Indeed."

She hugged his shoulders, leaning to lick the outer edge of an ear. He shivered a bit, before turning to kiss her.

No make-up, she only just noticed. His bruised eyes made him look ancient & tired.

(All the years, & every witchy idea she'd had, still hadn't fixed the bruises. Neither had cosmetics.)

He'd fallen into some expensive cologne. It was just a tad stronger than the sulfur smell of his brand-new black clothes.

She would honestly be content to snuggle his sweater-

"Have you heard of this... gallery night?"

_Ugh._

They were currently in a small city. The old downtown area hosted gallery nights regularly.

"Yes."

"Terzo mentioned an antique store, a while back-"

Sweet Lord down below, it would've _had_ to have been a while. Terzo ran off with Vicente, when _he_ got loose...

She gave her head a tiny shake.

_They couldn't go to the store-_

"-during the day. Yes, yes... Very good, my clever pet."

She pondered. Terzo. Antique store.

"Opium bed?" her lips tickled his ear.

"Mmm-hmm." he shifted. She looked down. The jeans fit him beautifully, but, they were too thick. 

She couldn't see his _other_ turtleneck.

"Shameful." he chided.

She nipped his earlobe.

"Don't you know it. So, Mary?"

He frowned again.

"No."

"No?"

"No." he turned to her, purposely avoiding looking at her bare chest. "I thought, maybe-"

"Oh, my God." she clapped lightly at the absurdity. "Vampire date night?"

He rolled his mismatched eyes as she bounced a little.

"Am I going to regret this?"

She crawled astride him, & kissed him with gusto. It was all too silly.

He pulled back enough to literally eye-fuck her.

"I've changed my mind."

"Too late."

He pouted.

"Give me a minute."

He smiled crookedly.

"You may have _two_."


	2. Chapter 2

She stared at her reflection in the full-length, Venetian glass mirror.

She needed something _nice_ , but, not over the top... It was an antique store, not a ritual.

Maybe _her_ black jeans, with her black satin shirt. She brushed on some ivory powder, before adding her standard swipe of silver eyeliner, with some clear mascara. Perhaps some darker lip gloss? (It occurred to her that they were going to look like a rolling blackout.)

Basil without his panda eyes always broke her heart, just a little. The fact that he wasn't doing them when they'd met was beside the point. It had been hundreds of years... ever since the voyage with that strange little pirate.

She missed the burlesque blackened upper lip, too.

She shook her head. He was going "incognito". He had grabbed some Ray-Ban aviators on his way out.

_Like that wouldn't be weird._

"I wear my sunglasses at night-" she sang idly, smacking her freshly glossed lips.

He was going to drive.

_She was in danger._

She eyed her little bottle of Dior's Poison, another score from his recent shopping adventure.

One spritz. Two.

What the hell?

Three.

Maybe he'd fuck her like the beast, (that he truly was) & they wouldn't progress beyond the garage.

Problem solved.

Too much to hope for.

She checked for lip gloss on her teeth, before heading out. She had put her phone, the lip gloss, & her key to the suite in a Crown Royal bag.

Just in case.

Was the fire out? Yes. Lights, too. She double-checked the door latch before setting off down the hall at a brisk pace.

Two slight men stood before her. One was a rather slender ghoul.

She grinned.

_Her favorite._

(His recent status as her go-to snack, notwithstanding.)

The other-

There went her smile.

Dew was subtly pulling at his neck covering.

"Hello, Per." she tried to resurrect her welcoming look.

He tilted his head. She might have... added a little to the experience, last time.

"Dix. _We need to talk-_ " came the other voice. He grabbed her thin arm, & pulled her slightly away.

She was so not in the mood...

She told him so.

"Mary, please. I'm not in the-"

"Dix-" he made her look at him, "I'm _sorry_."

She glared. Nice gesture.

Except, he didn't mean it.

He tried for nonchalance.

"Look. He had to prove his point. I got mad. You got mad. I got even _more_ mad..."

"You're a brat, Mary."

Dew had slowly crept back. She felt another shadow, hovering close by.

They were outside of Imperator's offices, again.

How did she somehow _always_ wind up here? It didn't even matter what church...

Mary was oblivious.

"You should have been _mine_."

She blinked.

"That doesn't even make sense."

She tentatively peeked into the tangled mess that was his mind.

"Careful. You'll get lost."

"Is this one bothering you, dear?"

_Dear?_

The shadow was Imperator... But, _dear_?

Arms in black chenille enfolded her.

"He thinks that I should have made him a vampire, _long_ ago." he whispered, his moustache tickling her ear. "Then, you could have been his."

She shuddered.

_God forbid._

"Indeed." he lightly kissed her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Imperator was giving Mary a look that could have peeled paint off of walls. She had keys in her hand, & passed them to Basil.

"Be _careful_ , Cardinal."

She caught his odd smile, out of the corner of her eye.

"Sì, mamma." he said, very quietly. "Grazie."

Dix was flummoxed.

"She's not driving as much, since _the accident_."

Huh.

"So, you just _asked_?"

"Sì." she _felt_ his glare, over her shoulder. "It seems I can't depend on my minion, anymore."

"Don't give it another thought." she vaguely felt the matriarch patting his shoulder. "I'll be meeting with the Director, soon enough."

Mary blanched.

Basil pressed a hand to the small of her back, effectively steering her away.

"Mine." he growled at Mary, in passing.

They walked on down the hall. Basil's hand progressively drifted lower & lower. She squeaked at his little squeeze.

She told herself not to look back, but, ended up doing it, anyway.

Dew held up two fingers, in a kind of pagan benediction. Mary still looked stricken. Imperator had apparently gone back into her office.

"My God, you smell good."

She slid a hand into one of his rear pockets.

Another selling point for the jeans.

"Careful." he warned, at her squeeze.

She giggled.

"I can't help it."

"Hm."

They had made it to the garage. He unlocked the car door, & opened it for her. She reached across the expansive bench seat to unlock his door.

"I love it, when you pull my knob-"

She giggled some more.

She loved "old" cars... He slid in, pinned her down, & ravished her with kisses.

"That's why I brought the lip gloss." she waved her little bag, breathless.

He grinned crookedly, & turned the ignition.

They were bombarded with sound.

"Ugh. _Mother_ -" he made a face. "Zeig Dich? Really?"

"It could've at least been Emigrate." she laughed.

He turned the Rammstein off.

"Okay." Basil always started like he was in driver's ed... Hands at 10 & 2, etc. It was very cute.

After about 15 minutes, he drove like a bat out of hell.

She waited. At the first red light, he stretched an arm out, to pull her next to him. All subsequent stops were brief make-out sessions. In between, she gripped his thigh like a normal person would a door handle.

He smiled.

"Still not used to my driving, pet?"

Oh, she was. That was the problem.

In another of life's great ironies, he could parallel park like a pro.

He pinned her back down.

"You know-" he kissed her some more. "These cars had such wonderful big seats-"

"We're right in the middle of downtown."

"Mmm."

"During a _family_ event."

"It's late."

"Yes, it is. Let's go look at this magical mystery bed."

He nuzzled her nose.

"You know we'll have to try it out."

"Basil, it probably doesn't even have a mattress."

He let her up, & she reapplied her lip gloss. He nibbled the edge of her ear.

"Behave yourself."

"Party pooper."

He put on his sunglasses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy!  
> Cue the Bee Gees.
> 
> Dawna kind of, sort of, *mentioned* something along this line...
> 
> But, it didn't turn out quite right. 😅

The store was called a gallery, in its own right. It was in a large old building, with a single floor.

A very pretty, very _young_ girl greeted them... She had a clipboard, of all things.

_Could she help them?_

Surely this had been a cheerleader, Dix thought. She was just appallingly chipper.

"Yes, I am... Mr.... Copia." he made a face at the name. "I have been in touch, over the phone-"

 _Why hadn't he just used Confessore?_ She sighed. It was his middle name, but, she'd always loved-

"Let's see... Copier, Copier-"

 _Ah_.

This poor thing couldn't even handle _Copia_.

He was getting progressively aggravated.

"Oh! The vintage bed... from Asia."

Asia? _Where_ in Asia? That covered a lot of territory.

"Sss-" he started, ending up sounding like a bag of snakes. "Yes."

"Right this way."

"It's supposed to be Chinese." he murmured.

The thing was right in the middle of the store. He made a beeline, then walked around, inspecting it.

She thought it was rather plain. She was hoping for dragons. Phoenixes. Clouds. Even florals... 

There was just a repetitive, scrolling design carved into the hardwood.

"Are you his daughter?" the girl asked, brightly.

_Hoo-boy._

Just let him take the glasses off.

"No."

Maybe theoretically. Ugh. What a horrible train of thought.

"Dix-" he sat on the side of the bed, then pulled his legs up-

There was a sound. An odd sort of sound, that you somehow immediately know, despite having never before heard it.

A kind of _fwoop_.

"Sir! Oh, no-"

Whatever was supposed to be inside the bed frame had collapsed, utterly & completely.

The sales girl was flustered.

"Springs & a mattress would have been a custom job... At least as much as the item, itself."

She looked at the tag on the footboard.

"Sweet Lucifer's ding-dong! Y'all want $1,200 for this thing?"

A muffled "Help!" sounded from inside the bedframe.

"Ma'am, it's very old-"

She hated "ma'am"...

"Darkness. Everything's darkness-"

A blanket had landed, covering his head.

She crawled in, & he sneezed.

A dusty blanket.

An arm shot up; plain black leather driving glove grasping at nothing.

"I could use a little help, here."

"Oh, I think you're fine." she tried not to laugh.

"I could really use some help-"

She pulled the blanket aside. He blinked furiously under the dark glasses.

"I see the light."

"Did you hear what she said?"

"You _saved_ me." he gushed, sitting up to embrace her.

She giggled yet again, before sneezing herself.

The sales girl was vaguely disgusted.

"Sir. Are you interested in the item, or not?"

He was kissing Dix _most_ inappropriately. His hands, as usual, were everywhere.

She saw nothing wrong with that.

"I should say not, young lady... considering how it tried to _kill_ me."

She gasped. 

"I was so frightened."

He took off his glasses, apparently past caring. He affected some big, sad eyes. He _made_ his bottom lip quiver.

"Aw, my poor Basil." she grinned, indulging him, (to bug the sales girl).

"Naughty." he breathed, nipping her earlobe.

"I'm in a mood."

"Mmm. How about some wine?"

They had spied a sign for wine-tasting, on the way in. It was a couple of blocks down. The only thing was, the concept of merely _tasting_ anything was completely lost on Basil.

"Sure."

She shivered a little, as they stepped back outside. The temperature was falling rapidly, & she should've brought a coat.

"I'll find _some_ way to warm you up."

It was a loaded statement.

"Should we walk it?"

"Not if you're already cold, darling."

"I'll be okay."

"Silly woman. Get your pretty ass in the car."

She wondered where he was going to park, but, he didn't have to tell her twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom came up with him falling thru the bed...
> 
> And the, "I could use a little help, here-" is from a Clint Eastwood/Burt Reynolds gangster movie.
> 
> For real.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No. Excuse.

"I'm sorry the bed didn't work out." she said, as he pulled out of the spot.

"Eh." he shrugged, "I just got my mirrors how I like them, anyway."

"And... the posts are fun."

"Sììì. Very much so."

She slid back over, next to him. She nibbled his ear some more, when he parked again.

"Want to fuck?"

_Ever the romantic._

"Basil, it's your mother's car."

"Only just recently. Besides, she was probably doing dear old dad to Rammstein."

"That... is not something I want to think about. Let's go have some wine."

" _Then_ we can fuck?" he bit her bottom lip. "Don't tease me, Dix. I know how wine tends to make you sleepy."

"The dead do not sleep."

"Mmm. I need you. Sooner than later. Keep that in mind." he slid his hand between her legs.

"You can't fuck me in the midst of a wine tasting."

"We'll see about that."

"We're both wearing _jeans_."

"How is that a problem?" he asked, innocently. She watched him unbutton & unzip, freeing his father confessor.

"Oh, God-"

"Take yours off."

He pulled off his gloves, & began to touch himself... which was always a thing to see.

"This is awful." she moaned, laying back on the huge seat to wiggle out of her pants.

"N-never." he stuttered a little, with a small squirt of pre-cum.

"How do you want me?"

"Unbutton your blouse."

"Jesus, Basil. Just let me get _completely_ naked."

"FUCK. Yes, _please_. Do that." he grunted, saturated. "Then, get on top of me."

"We're going to be arrested." she muttered.

(He had parked wayyy back... Apparently, not by coincidence.)

He pulled her just so, poised over him, to rub his glistening cock head torturously back & forth over her flesh.

"You're so ready." he murmured, slowly inserting the head, then all of the shaft, until she was fully seated.

She kissed him wantonly, but broke away with a little gasp as he thrust into her, even more.

"Ride, witch. Let me watch you move."

She slid her hands up under his pullover. He pulled the thing off & flung it aside.

"Yes, yes-" he moaned, as her nipples rubbed his chest. He braced his hands on the seat to thrust again.

"Ohh-"

She was close. He grabbed the steering wheel, effectively pinning her.

"Let me hear you. Let me see-"

Her eyes fluttered. She came violently; everything below her waist seized & shook erratically.

"Ohh, _fuck_. Fuck me, yes." he groaned, straining to keep filling her.

She was milking him, internally. It was too good. It was too much.

_That little tickle._

"I, ahh- I'm gonna cum."

And, he realized that _she_ was coming-

Again.

Maybe she hadn't stopped.

"No." she panted, "It's again."

He locked eyes with her.

"Bite me."

Bloodletting during sex was the ultimate mind-fuck. He felt as she felt. She felt as he felt.

He _still_ hadn't gotten quite used to it. She, on the other hand, thrived.

He tilted her back somewhat, & found a little vein in her breast. She tasted delightful, as always.

She was winded, & oddly fragile.

(Thankfully, she didn't seem to be set on biting him, right that moment.)

"Ti amo." he tried, pulling back from his little bites.

"I love you too, baby."

"Sei bello." he said without thinking.

(She had never thought much of the compliment, even though he truly believed it.)

She pulled her blouse back on, foregoing the undies & everything else.

"Take me home, papito."

He put his own clothes semi-back in order.

She stretched out, & put her head in his lap.

Home is, after all, where you make it.

_~Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, tell me what y'all think.
> 
> (Kudos are nice.)
> 
> (Constructive input is welcome.)
> 
> Sorry, not sorry for ending with pr0n. Basil's fault. I set up the whole thing with the wine tasting, & he decided to play with himself in the car.


End file.
